


Suddenly Attainable

by afterandalasia



Series: Adventures in Slash: Romance Without Boundaries [9]
Category: Oglaf (Webcomic), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Crack, Crossover Pairings, Desperation, F/M, Flash Fic, Rescue, Rescue Sex, Slash: Romance Without Boundaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7432499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She promised a kiss to her rescuer, but he fears still that she will be horrified when she sees his burnt face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suddenly Attainable

**Author's Note:**

> This round involved choosing an ethereally, incredibly beautiful character. This character finds themself in the midst of a battle, is saved by a man in black suit, and promises him a kiss for their rescue. Upon reaching safety, the man removes his mask to reveal that he is Darth Vader.
> 
> Unattainable Woman is from the Oglaf strip [Unattainable](http://oglaf.com/unattainable/) (SFW images, NSFW language). However little sense this fic makes with knowledge of that comic, it makes even less without it.

“My name,” he said, voice hoarse and barely human, “is Darth Vader.” His eyes bored into her. “You promised me a kiss.”

She paused for a moment, staring upon him, then in a rapture of delight she flung her arms around his neck and kissed him. He grunted in surprise, but her eyes were closed and she was lost to pleasure; it had been so long since anyone had dared to touch her lips, had so much as let their gaze meet hers. Hastily, she undid her gown to let it pool about her feet, but the man who called himself Darth Vader paused in surprise and looked down at her lithe form.

“My visage… it does not repulse you?” he said.

“I love repulsive,” she said, immediately. “I want you to repulsively pin me to the wall and repulsively fuck me."

His eyes flickered down over her, still wide in amazement. For a terrible moment, she thought that she would rescind his offer, and she trembled with fear as her eyes filled with tears.

“Please,” she said, desperation filling her voice. “I can’t help it that my breasts are like silvered moons and my hair like nightshade. I can’t help it that my mouth is a scarlet ribbon of lust and my cunt is framed in hair as soft as spider’s-silk. Please, Darth Vader,” the name was clumsy on her tongue, but she spoke it anyway, “please, fuck me. You have no idea how long I have wanted a man to be daring enough to think he was worthy of me.”

“I’ve…” he paused, and she wasn’t really sure whether it was due to a problem breathing or not. “I haven’t really got a cock any more…”

“That’s fine! You can fist my ass for all I care!”

Surprise crossed his features again, though whether it was for the filthy words in her golden voice or just the fact that she was still standing naked before him, it really was rather hard to say. But then he shrugged, and with a gleeful cry she threw herself upon him once again.


End file.
